Arm
by NoahBluze
Summary: Song Fic. DuoxHeero. Fluffness. Duo finally comes out to Heero about his arm.


**Based on a Shonen-Ai pic my aunt B did way back when. _Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

-/Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye _

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated/-_

His fingers flew across the near-invisible keys, connecting with each target. The room he sat in was painted blue with two twin beds, one unoccupied, in the middle of the room. A bare oak desk sat against the wall beside the doors heading to the balcony, which was unused because of the rainy weather. A closed lap top sat on the surface of the desk. In the dark night, no light shone into the room, leaving it black except for the faint glow coming from the used bed.

With a heavy sigh, the boy looked up at the near-invisible screen infront of him, his hands freezing in place above the keys. His violet eyes roamed over the government information he had just hacked into, not missing one symbol. He mouthed a name every so often, making sure it was stored somewhere in his head.

"So..." he tilted his head. "Her names Leila Winner. Doesnt look anything like Q-man, though," his lips sagged with a pressing frown that did not fit on his angelic, pale face that glowed in the light of the screen. "Why does she called herself Bluze Kartika, though?" he looked down at the line of metal attatched to his body that he called an arm, seeming to wish for an answer from it. "She's said to be the best hacker out there, even better than me?" he flexed his fake arm, frowning still at the lighter-than-air metal.

_-/I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along _

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself/-

No one but him, Dr. G, the scientists, and Oz knew that his arm was fake or how he had lost it. Not even Heero knew it and he did everything to make sure that no one found out his secret, that included wearing long sleeved shirts and gloves. During the war, he had messed up the gears several times, and, not wishing to get help from Sally or the other pilots, learned to fix it himself, and he, in his opinion, didnt do too bad of a job. It also gave him a chance to install some rather interesting computer technology that he had stolen from Oz and re-worked. His secret had nearly been revealed to the other pilots during the Dukim Barton and Mariemaea incident two years ago thanks to him being so stupid as to overwork his already damaged arm in Deathscythe and nearly shattering it into a million pieces. Now, after the war, his only haven from the other pilots and his secret was his room and his mind.

"Well then, Leila Winner or whatever you call yourself," he glared daggers at the picture of a young woman with waist length, straight black hair and ice blue eyes as if he could make her spuntainiasly combust. "Will see who's the best."

A loud knocking startled him from his musings, the cold voice of his friend ringing through the wood, "Duo, we need to talk," the said teen remained as quiet as he could. "Duo, I'm not stupid, I know that you don't sleep at night because of your nightmares, so you're obviously awake."

_-/So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that/-_

Duo huffed and shook his head, pressing a button on his metallic palm before pulling down his sleeve and on his other black glove, "Can't hide anything from you, now can we, Heero?" he said with fake cheer as the door opened. "What is it?" his eyes widened at the pained look Heero Yuy had on his face.

Yuy was the same age as Duo, making him eighteen. He was slightly taller, Duo being 5' 4", him being 5' 8". He had mossy brown hair and deep, stony cobalt eyes that could give a death glare worse than anyone elses.

"I-I..." Heero let out a deep sigh, as if he had been holding in a breath as he placed himself on the bed beside Duo. "I just need to talk about... things."

_-/I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along _

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself/-

"What kind of _things_?" he frowned again, tilting his head, slightly confused by his friends actions.

"Don't look at me like that," the Perfect Soldier snapped, causing Duo to jump slightly. "Its about... how I... _feel_ about... _you_," a soft blush was coming over his face and it was obvious he was doing his best to fight it off. But it shocked the other teen to no end. "I have finally come to the conclusion that I-"

Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until he finally blurted out, "Heero, no!"

_-/So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current _

_So let me slip away So let me slip away So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away So let me slip away So let me slip away So let me slip away/-_

"What?"

"You... You..."

"Duo? What is-?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, thankful that they were the only ones in the safe house at the time. "You can't care for me Heero! In _no_ way! And its not just because Death follows me, either!" his fingers twitched and he pulled off the glove on his right hand, the moon that finally found its way through the clouds glinting off of the shiny metal.

"Duo...?"

_-/I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along _

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself/-

"Like I said, you can't care for me in any way because of this... I'm sure it'll change your mind..." Duo quickly peeled his long sleeved black sweater off, showing the finely polished steel from his shoulder down. "You just _can't_..." he bowed his head, his unbraided hair falling in a chestnut curtain around his face.

"Duo..." Heero sounded disappointed and Duo shrunk down, as if bracing himself for a punch. "Duo!" he hissed, the smaller boy shutting his eyes tightly, not wanting to look up at him. "Baka! Look at me!" his hand whipped to Duo's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, which he did. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Duo? I could ha-"

"Helped me when I nearly destroyed it in Deathscythe?"

"Baka," with that, he pressed his lips softly against his, Duo's eyes widening slightly.

_Heero..._ he kissed back, smiling inwardly. _Thank you._

_-/Slight hope_

_It dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption.../-_

* * *

Kartika shows up in later on in _Maxwell _and, maybe, in her own little bit. 

**R&R!**


End file.
